


Burning Matches

by aerographer (Aerographer)



Series: Anxiety [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im so ace i couldnt write smut bc it just hurt my soul, with a little bit of fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/aerographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nico looks at Will and the only thing his body can do is burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Matches

**Author's Note:**

> so remember that smut fic i mentioned a little while ago yeah well here it is. nothing has been removed i promise scouts honor. THEYRE OLDER WILLS 18 AND NICOS 17 THIS ISNT UNDERAGE. ALsO: will's anxiety voice is quelled a bit into this because 1). writing this was emotionally taxing for me i didn't need to think about anxiety as well 2). im lazy
> 
> listen to this lovely inspiration song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kxx77jHieKc  
> sorry its bad quality but i refuse to put some twilight bullshit on my writing

There was something off about Nico. He seemed... Distracted **(he hates you. He's going to leave you)**. He jumped when Will touched his shoulder at breakfast, his eyes were far away at lunch, and at dinner he all he did was stare absently at his food. To say the least, Will was worried. What if Nico had been using his underworldly powers too much again? Will didn't want to risk Nico dying again. He didn't want to see the boy laying on a bed in the infirmary while his body faded into nothingness. So Will went to Nico’s cabin after dinner. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment until Nico poked his head out and looked at him with eyes like a deer in the headlights. Will cocked his head and asked him if he was doing ok, if he wanted to talk about anything. Nico shook his head, squeaked out a no, and shut the door quickly **(he can’t stand you)**.

As the week wore on, Will became increasingly worried. Nico seemed to jump or twitch whenever Will touched him or at least made his presence known. As his worrying increased, so did his anxiety. Constant streams of self beratement flooded his brain **(useless disgusting bother waste of space nuisance mistake)** and began interfering with his work in the infirmary. Finally, after the eighth day of awkwardness, Will forced himself to talk to Nico about why he’d been acting so weird. After dinner, with determination in his eyes, Will went to Nico’s cabin and knocked on the door. Nico answered and before Will could say anything, was shooting out apologies and inviting him inside. This led to Will’s current situation. He was sitting on Nico’s bed with his hands in his lap while Nico was seated next to him.

“So I guess I should tell you why I’ve been acting weird.” Nico muttered and Will almost didn’t hear him.

“Please do.” Will probably sounded overeager but he didn’t care.

“Ok,” Nico took a deep breath before he continued. “So, um, last week, I, uh, I had a dream, and, uh, you were there. In the dream. And, um. We, um, we, uh. Um. We may or may not have done a thing. In the dream.” His eyes were on the floor and he was rubbing his palms against his jeans. His face resembled a tomato.

Will stared at him silently before he exploded into laughter. He hooted and howled for a good three minutes before he came back down, rubbing his eyes and holding his sides **(he’s ashamed of you).**

“Nico are you telling me that you’ve been avoiding me because you had a dream where we had sex?” Will’s voice was laced with mirth.

Nico’s eyes were still focused on the floor and he mumbled out a yes before pulling his hands up to hold his elbows. Will pulled the smaller boy into a hug, resting his head on the Nico’s **(he thinks you’re disgusting. He doesn’t want to look at you because you disgust him)**.

“Thats nothing to be ashamed of, Nico, it’s completely normal.” He assured.

“Yeah but it’s awkward. When I see you I get all hot and stuff.” Nico was still talking quietly and Will felt him cover his face with his hands.

Will chuckled and kissed the boys temple.

“Nico, sexual attraction is completely normal, albeit embarrassing.” Will leaned down to mutter in Nico’s ear before he went on. “Besides, if you ever need help with anything, I’d be more than happy to assist you.”

Nico yowled, smacked Will's chest and let out a loud “Solace!” For the second time that night, Will found himself howling with laughter.

\---

A week went by before either of them brought up The Conversation. It was at night, just after the campfire. Nico pulled Will down to whisper in his ear and then both of them sneaked away to the Hades cabin, unnoticed.

After they slipped inside, Nico took no time in pushing Will up against the closed door and kissing him hard. He pressed their bodies together and tangled his hands into Will's hair. Will hooked his fingers through Nico's belt loops and pressed their hips together, groaning at the contact **(disgu-)**. Nico rolled his hips into Will's and they both moaned into each others mouths. Will eased Nico's mouth open and slid his tongue into the younger boys mouth. Will let out a small grunt as their groins ground together and he suddenly latched a hand onto Nico's hips and pulled them together tightly, sliding a leg between Nico's own and pressing. He moaned, long and low, the sound lost in Will's mouth, and began stroking his hands all over the older boy's chest and back, counting out the bumps of his spine, memorizing the curve of his shoulders.. After a moment, Nico pulled back, gasping for breath and his pupils were blown wide and filled with lust.

He fisted his hands in Will's shirt and pulled him to his bed, but they didn’t quite make it. Will's breath caught in his throat because he was actually doing this and it was with someone he loved with every fiber of his being. He reconnected their lips and tried his hardest to pour his emotions into the kiss. Nico seemed to calm at the intensity of it. His hands smoothed out and his arms wound themselves around Will's neck. Will lightly put his hands on Nico's waist and rubbed small circles into his hip bones. The low sound that bubbled in the boys throat went straight to his dick. Will moaned in the back of his throat before letting the sound rise up and turn into a hard sigh through his nose. The anxious voice in the back of his head was ignored and forgotten to some extent. And it would’ve been drowned out by the sounds that came from the boys’ mouths when NIco harshly ground their clothed arousals together. Will decided that this was as good a time as any and started to tug at Nico’s shirt, trying to get it off.

Nico pulled back sharply before ripping off his shirt and then doing the same to Will, as if the fabric had caused some offense. Then Nico was on him again, his hands on Will’s neck, just under his ears. When their bare chests connected Will pulled away from the kiss and dove down to suck on Nico’s neck. He payed attention to what made the boy come undone, what made him mewl and jerk into Will’s touch. Will brought his hands up from Nico’s hips and and rubbed his thumbs over the boys pert nipples and was thoroughly surprised by the reaction it caused. Nico threw his head back and dug his nails into Will’s shoulders. He sucked a few more marks onto the boys olive skin before he moved down to place his mouth over Nico’s right nipple. He sucked on it and laved his tongue over the sensitive skin. Nico let out a shaky sigh and encircled Will’s head with his arms. After a few moments, Will moved to the left nipple, after pressing his lips to Nico’s sternum. When Nico pulled his head back up Will fell in love with the look of pure lust on his face.

When Nico’s hands went for his pants Will immediately started pulling off the remaining clothes on his body. He noticed Nico’s fumbling hands and his glazed eyes and how he was licking his lips at the sight of Will’s hardness and Will almost felt bad. Almost. He knelt in front of Nico and helped him remove his shoes and socks while mouthing at his clothed erection. When he pulled off Nico’s jeans he sucked on it through his boxers, and after removing those he took Nico into his mouth. The sound that came out of Nico’s mouth was music to Will’s ears and he sucked hard, pressing his tongue against the slit and letting the pre-come wash over his tastebuds. Nico was panting and his hands were pressing hard against Will’s skull. Will could tell that the boy was close when his abdomen started to tense and he brought a hand up to cover his wonderfully loud moans.

Will gave one last, hard suck before he pulled himself off of Nico’s throbbing erection and standing. He gently kissed the panting boy and pushed him to the bed. He was careful about lowering Nico down and carefully climbing over him and seating himself between Nico’s legs. He asked if there was lube around and Nico breathlessly replied that it was in his bathroom. After Will made the almost impossible three yard trek, he returned to his place between his lovers legs and gazed at Nico with lust boiling in his stomach. He snapped back from Nico’s body to the sound his voice begging Will to do something, to do anything. Will murmured an apology before he quickly covered his index finger in lube and pressed it against Nico’s entrance. Gently, slowly, he pushed the digit inside. After he felt that Nico was relaxed enough, he began to slowly pull the finger out and then slide it back in, speeding up his pace gradually. Soon one finger turned to two and two turned to three and when Will found Nico’s prostate, the teenager arched up off the bed and had to push his face into his pillow to muffle his scream.

At that reaction, Will couldn’t wait any longer. He coated his dick in a generous coating of lube and pressed the head against Nico’s hole. Nico spread his legs wider and looked at Will eagerly before Will quickly pushed himself in until his hips were pressed against Nico’s backside. Nico looked like was in heaven ten times over. His mouth hung open and he was breathlessly chanting Will’s name. His hair was stuck to his sweaty skin and his cheeks glowed pink. When Nico squeezed around Will’s cock, he almost came right then and there. His eyes almost rolled back in his head and his grip on Nico’s hips tightened. Will started off with a slow pace. He pistoned his hips smoothly and gently. Nico gasped out for him to go faster and Will was more than happy to oblige. Soon, their pace was hard and fast and Nico wrapped his legs around Will’s waist to meet his thrusts. Will hit Nico’s prostate with every thrust and Nico had pulled Will down to claw at his back and to moan hot and loud in his ear.

Nico was mind-numbingly tight around Will’s dick and it was so good he never wanted this pleasure to stop. Nico definitely was enjoying the way Will was wrecking him if his moans were anything to go by. Suddenly, Nico was impossibly tighter around Will and then he was burying his face in Will’s neck and screaming as his orgasm came over him. Will fucked him through it and this was enough to send Will over the edge and he came as well, spilling himself inside Nico.

After they both came down from their highs, Will gently pulled out and peppered Nico’s face with kisses. Nico was giggling and still holding Will in a viselike grip. They fell asleep almost immediately in eachothers arms, and all the teasing they got the next day, they both decided that it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it folks
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought!!!


End file.
